


All it Took was One Shot

by GreenCat42



Series: Voltron One Shots [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, One Shot, gonna make my readers cry, klance, klangst, lots and lots of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:32:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenCat42/pseuds/GreenCat42
Summary: Short little thing I wrote from thesearchingastronaut's stream earlier.





	

 This fic is based off [thesearchingastronaut's post ](http://thesearchingastronaut.tumblr.com/post/156508034757/i-have-no-apology-this-is-for-my-beautiful-stream)

* * *

 

 

        He had to be the sharpshooter, staying above everyone, sniping skillfully. What Lance didn’t spot was the other sniper, higher, tucked away. Keith smiled seeing Lance climb down from his little hideway. Two more steps down, when Lance’s eyes widened, as a green blur connected with his armor, shooting through.

            Lance stumbled twice, then fell. “No!”

            Keith’s voice rang out, tears filling his eyes. Lance crumpled on the ground, blood slowly pooling around his body. He was frozen for a millisecond, then his legs slowly moved. “No, no, no,” he ranted sliding to his knees, trembling hands reaching out towards Lance.

            His eyes fluttered open, barely focusing on Keith. “Hey, looks like I didn’t get them all,” he whispered, then coughed, blood splattering from his lips.

            “You’ll be ok, you’ll be ok!”

            Keith kept repeated it over and over like a mantra. Where was his helmet, he had to call for back up. The castle, it was the only place that could save Lance. “If I don’t-if I don’t make it, tell Blue I’m sorry.”

            “No, you’re not going to die, I can’t-I can’t let you,” Keith said, tears rolling down his cheeks and spattering on Lance’s broken armor.

            Lance’s eyes closed, those blue eyes, ones that Keith loved. He pulled Lance into his lap, brushing his hand over sweat coated hair. “You’ll be fine. They’ll come for us.”

            His voice was shaky and it was all he could do not to sob uncontrollably. “I’m sorry…”

            Lance’s body went limp. There was too much blood, not enough time. “No, no, no!” Keith sobbed folding himself over his fallen love.

            Shiro found him a few minutes later, still clutching Lance’s body. “What happened? Oh no,” Shiro gasped his eyes widening behind his visor. “Allura, get a cryo pod ready. Lance was shot.”

            “He’s dead don’t you see that!” Keith screamed. “He’s not coming back!”

            Pidge and Hunk weren’t far behind Shiro. Everyone’s armor was soot covered and cracked in a few pieces it had been a hard battle against Prince Lotar. “Is that-” Hunk began, his voice falling away, breaking when he realized who Keith was holding.

            A loud roaring echoed around the valley and Blue came flying in. She whipped her tail, roaring as if in anguish. She attacked the area around them, claws ripping the buildings into rubble, ice pouring out of her mouth. “I’m sorry Blue,” Keith said.

            A figure stumbled out of one of the ruined towers, a Galra weapon falling from his fingers. Keith saw red, his Galra blade humming. “Keith?” Shiro asked.          

            Keith carefully settled Lance on the ground, then rose to his feet. His blade flashed purple, extending to its full length. “YOU KILLED HIM!” Keith roared running towards the Galran.

            He stabbed his sword straight through the Galran soldier, hearing him gasp. “I’m-I’m sorry.”

            Keith pulled his weapon from his chest. “You can’t take it back, you can’t-he’s dead!”

            Blood spattered when he stabbed him again, and again. It was warm and sticky, sliding down his battered armor. Gentle fingers reached out to him, making his head snap up. “Keith, enough,” Shiro said. “The Castle is on its way.”

            “No, he deserves this!” Keith roared.

            He never got to tell Lance how he felt. That he loved him, and now he never would. “Keith, you have to focus. We have to go, there are more forces on their way.”

            Exhaustion hit him, from everything. “Alright.”

            With a heavy heart the paladins made their way back to the castle, only instead of five, they were now four.


End file.
